parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tod (Dumbo)
TheMichaelCityMaker's parody of Walt Disney's "Dumbo." Coming soon to YouTube! Cast: *Dumbo - Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear *Mrs. Jumbo - Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *The Ringmaster - Clayton (Tarzan) *Casey Junior - Speed Buggy *Mr. Stork - Mr. Stork (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *The Storks - Yakky Doodle, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy Dizzy (The Jungle Book) Abigal and Amelia Gabble (The Aristocats) *Giraffes - *Lions - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Gorillas - Terk (Tarzan) *Bears - Bianca (The Rescuers) *Kangaroos - *Tigers - Hugo, Victor, and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2) *Zebras - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) *Camels - *Hippos - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Monkeys - Simba, Timon & Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Hyenas - Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy and Spook *Ostriches - Marie, Berlioz, & Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Elephant 1 - *Elephant 2 - *Elephant 3 - *Elephant 4 - *Elephant 5 - *Elephant 6 - *Elephant 7 - *Elephant 8 - *Elephant 9 - *Roustabouts Man - *The Bend - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Smitty the Bully - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *The Ringmaster's Guards - Clayton's Man (Tarzan) *Joe the Janitor - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Clowns - Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Courteny, Lindsay, Cody, Sierra, Katie and Sadie (Total Drama) *Pink Elephants - Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Jim Crow - Top Cat *Glasses Crow - *Preacher Crow - *Straw Hat Crow - *Fat Crow - Scenes: *Tod (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Stork" *Tod (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Speed Buggy"/Mr. Stork Brings a Delivery to Robin Hood and Maid Marian *Tod (Dumbo) Part 3 - Tod's Appearance *Tod (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" *Tod (Dumbo) Part 5 - The Parade *Tod (Dumbo) Part 6 - Tod's Bath/Parent and Child Bond *Tod (Dumbo) Part 7 - Taran Makes Fun of Tod/Robin and Marian Go Wild *Tod (Dumbo) Part 8 - The Gossips/Yogi Bear and Boo Boo's Appearances *Tod (Dumbo) Part 9 - Yogi and Boo Boo Meet Tod/Clayton's Idea *Tod (Dumbo) Part 10 - In Clayton's Tent *Tod (Dumbo) Part 11 - Pyramid of Nine Princess *Tod (Dumbo) Part 12 - The Aftermath *Tod (Dumbo) Part 13 - Tod and the Total Drama/Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear Almost Forgot *Tod (Dumbo) Part 14 - "Baby Mine" *Tod (Dumbo) Part 15 - "The Total Drama Song"/Tod Get the Hiccups/The Bucket *Tod (Dumbo) Part 16 - "Pink Heffalumps on Parade" *Tod (Dumbo) Part 17 - Meet the Cat and Animal Brothers/"When I See An Elephant Fly" *Tod (Dumbo) Part 18 - The Hard Life for Tod/The Magic Feather *Tod (Dumbo) Part 19 - The Flight Test/"When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise)" *Tod (Dumbo) Part 20 - The Surprising Finale/When I See An Elephant Fly (Finale)" *Tod (Dumbo) Part 21 - End Credits ("Casey Junior"/Baby Mine"/"Pink Elephants on Parade"/"When I See An Elephant Fly (UPDATE!)") Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:Dumbo Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs